Fangirl Gone Wonder Girl
by WonderGirl556
Summary: Cassie Sandsmark is your typical fangirling teen. But how will she react when SHE gets roped into the superhero life? Read to find out! Icicle Jr. will be a big character! Eventual WonderBeetle. Main pairings include Icicle Jr./Wonder Girl and Blue Beetle/Wonder Girl, but there will be others!


**Fangirl Gone Wonder Girl  
Chapter 1  
By: WonderGirl556**

**Hello friends! This is my first Young Justice story, so don't hate me if I make a few character mistakes! This won't follow the TV show exactly  some bits will be the same, and others wont. But the story will follow Wonder Girl and her journey into superhero-dom! I hope you like this so far! Review if you can!**

* * *

My name is Cassie Sandsmark, and I am a fangirl.

God that sounded like some alcohol support group confession, but it's true! I'm the peppiest fangirl you could ever hope to meet! My life is consumed by thoughts of the Justice League and Young Justice team, who's posters are plastered all over my wall. I really like the new Young Justice team! I have a giant one of the entire team, and another one of Superboy. Don't judge me! Superboy is SUPER cute! Oh...that was a bad one...

But, my favorite thing to fangirl over, is Wonder Woman. She is obviously the best hero in the league! She's all like "Boom! Pow!" and the bad guys are gone. I wish I were like here, but I'm normal.

Well not completely, if I do say so myself, I am a master athlete! In 7th grade during my first year of track, I went to state, ran with the seniors, and grabbed second. But the girl in first place was on steroids, so I technically won! I've gone every year since and won. I play multiple sports a season, and considered by most, "one of the jocks," but they will never accept me, I'm too, quote, "spazy for them." Well that's okay with me, because I think it would take Wonder Woman flying onto campus to force them to show an ounce of emotion.

Academic wise, I guess I do okay. Math isn't a strong suit of mine, but you don't need math when you're a superhero! Which I REALLY want, but that is highly unlikely.

My mom is an archaeologist, so we move where the dinosaurs do. Right now, we followed them straight to New York City. I definitely enjoyed this move, considering it's the city most frequently visited by the Young Justice team! Hide your super teenagers! Cassie is on the prowl!

Well poop. It's time for my first day of school as a New Yorkian sophomore, fabulous it's the middle of October.

I sling my backpack over my shoulders, which I absolutely ADORE because of the Wonder Woman emblem emblazoned on it, and walk the eight blocks to Wayne Academy. Apparently it's run by Bruce Wayne the billionaire. Joy and exuberance I go to the rich kid's school.

I am amazed by the sheer size of the structure! You could fit three of my old school into it. I find it fascinating that the building is in the shape of a circle, and that the walls are spattered with reflective mirrors, instead of your average brick wall.

After observing the school, I follow the slew of students in. I try to use the signs to help decipher where the office is, but they are no help, so I just begin wandering.

I FINALLY reach a door marked "Wayne Academy Front Office," which I open and enter. I join in small talk with the woman who manages the phones, while another woman my schedule and a map of the school, thankfully, which she thoroughly explains. I thank her and am about to leave, when she shouts back, "You picked a good first day to start school here! We're going on a field trip to the science museum, so just go to your homeroom and follow them to the buses." Yes! God knows I need a break!

Once I left the office, I stumbled around until I find my locker. Oh great. This is apparently where the "jocks" like to hang out. Fabulous! I'll get along great with them!

"Excuse me! Sorry! Coming through!" I say while attempting to weave my way through.

"New Kid!" one of them yells. God help me.

"Oh, nice backpack." another sarcastically says while pointing to the Wonder Woman emblem.

"Yes, I know it is." I snarkily reply. Nobody disses Wonder Woman to me, I don't care who you are.

"Maybe you should grow up." head jock says back, followed by a few "Oh!"s. "Superheros are for kids."

I am getting pissed now. "Well Brandon," I read off his Letterman jacket, "maybe YOU should go back to practice. Or did you lose your balls?"

The crowd around me goes into uproar at my burn, and I know I've won this battle.

"Whatever. Let's get out of here guys." Brandon says. Ha! Beat him on his home turf! I let myself enjoy a victory smirk at that as the meat heads retreat after their leader.

Once they've left I put my combo into my locker and begin organizing my school supplies, most of it embellished with some superhero logo, when a dark-haired boy comes up to me.

"Are you the girl who just told Brandon off?" he asks me.

"Are you one of his cronies?" I reply

He smiles, "Nope, I just overheard his friends taking about how some "new girl" just ripped on him." This guy's pretty cute when he smiles...Cassie! Stop getting distracted!

"Well that's me! The new girl! Cassie Sandsmark." I smile and say, while extending my hand for a shake.

He takes my offered hand and shakes it. "Tim Drake. I just came here to let you know that you should sit with us on the bus ride to the museum. Any jock hater is a friend of ours."

I beam at him, "Thanks! I'm glad to know somebody at this school!"

He smiles back and opens his mouth to say something when the bell tones, "Gotta run!" he says before heading off to homeroom.

I finish putting my books away, and do the same. I think today will be a good day.

* * *

After homeroom, where the teacher, Ms. Grant, made me awkwardly introduce myself, we head down to the buses. There are four buses, so I just cross my fingers and hope I got on the same one as Tim.

I step into the bus, which is mostly full, crap. Wrong bus.

My eyes begin roving for any seat, when a voice calls my name from the back of the bus. "Cassie!" it shouts. My head whips around towards the noise, and I'm delighted to find Tim patting an empty seat. The Gods have smiled upon me today!

I grin broadly at him and stumble to the back of the bus. I plop down in the seat, then turn to him and say, "Thanks, you kinda saved me!"

"No problem!" he replies, "These are my friends, Bart, and Barbara." who are sitting in the seat behind us.

"Hi!" I turn around to shake their hands, "I'm Cassie! Well, Cassandra, but I prefer Cassie."

"Bart Allen." he says while shaking my hand, Bart is a shorter red-head, who can't seem to sit still.

"Barbara Gorden" the girl says to me with a small smile. "It's nice to know another girl." She has red hair as well, but it suits her. I can tell she's smart.

Barbara and I babble on about things ranging from current events, to which nail polish, Ice Sparkle, or Ocean Blue, looks better, while the boys talk about...who knows what. Barbara and I are well acquainted with each other by the end of the hour-long bus ride.

"So Babs," which she insisted I call her, "how many times have you been to this museum."

"So many I've lost count!" she replies, "But there is always some interesting traveling exhibit to see! This time it's..." she pauses while peaking at a sign, "A memory eraser? No wonder the security is tight!"

We file into the museum after being given a "must-see" checklist and one of those tiny pencils you get when playing mini golf. They tell us to "have fun" and be back to this spot by noon for lunch. Totally lame, but Barbara is scouring the list for things to see. Figures.

I'm about to ask what we should go first, when the loud shattering of glass, and crumbling of rock fills the room.

Things get a bit chaotic after that.

* * *

**I hope you like chapter 1! Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
